1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a fishing tool, and more particularly to a spinning reel, which has a cover mounted thereon for decoration and for masking the exposed bolts.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional spinning reel has a reel body, a drive mechanism mounted inside the reel body, a handle to drive the drive mechanism working, a rotor rotatably mounted on the reel body and driven by the drive mechanism for rotation, and a spool reciprocally mounted on the reel body and driven by the drive mechanism for reciprocation. The drive mechanism is fixedly mounted in the reel body by bolts and the reel body consists of two cases coupled with each other by bolts too, so that the spinning reel has many heads of the bolts exposed outside. The conventional spinning reel was provided with a cover mounted on the reel body for masking the exposed heads of the bolts. However, the cover is mounted on the reel body by bolts too, so that there are still heads of bolts exposed.